Welcome Page
Welcome to CommonBorne A wiki regarding the world, characters and story of CommonBorne. 'What is CommonBorne?' CommonBorne is a setting for roleplaying games, designed to be used with Dungeons and Dragons Fifth Edition. The setting is a mixture of classic High Fantasy, Steampunk, Dieselpunk and Samurai, with some cowboys thrown in just for the spice. The aim of this wiki is to detail how the cultures of this setting emerged, how they developed, their personal and social dogma, the gods, the creatures and various other developments. This page on the wiki serves as a portal to help connect you to relevant information on creating a character in the CommonBorne setting. [[Planes of Reality|'Planes of Reality']] The Planes of Reality are the homes of mortals, fairies, angels and demons. Most games take place on the Mortal plane, the primary setting of the information in this wiki, but may interact with beings that come from the other planes. Creating a Character So, you've been sent here because you're creating a backstory for a character. As well as a basic character sheet, a backstory is vital for a well-developed character to start from. This section will guide you through various elements of the setting to help you decide on a culture that's right for you and your character. First, check the Homebrew Rules on Character Creation to see the unique options and possibilities in raw stat-generation for your character available in the CommonBorne setting. We start with some information on The World in general, and from there go to Species that you can play as, and the societies you may have been a part of. The World Knowing a bit about the world is a great start, so here are some pages to check out. * The Northern Continents are the setting and home of most of the cultures and backstories to choose from. With a variety of complex cultures and a well documented history, it's the origin point of humans, halflings and several other species. * The Southern Continents, known as "The New World" to some, are the vast, undiscovered lands to the south of the equator. The Ancient Elven society An Tùsail once spread on these continents, and created the huge magical defense called the Equatorial Barrier that seperated them from the north for over a millenia. * The Magic page will give you an idea on Magic, it's rules and how it works in this realm, including who Does and Doesn't have magic, and organizations with a stressed pro-or-anti magic stance. * The Timeline has a record of important historical events to give you an idea on events in the setting's past. * Currency is the force that makes the world go around. On the Goods and Trade page, you will find a quick summary of the type of coins, listings for a variety of items, (legal and illegal), rent, stays at inns, and other useful information for trade. Species Many sentient races populate this world (and some mixed-species). Deciding whether you want to be a Human, Elf, or Dwarf can be hard enough without adding more to the mix. Fortunately, we have a complete Species page so you can familiarize yourself with an overview of the sentient species, where they hail from, their height and age range, and other useful information that'll help make it easier to decide what you want to be. Check out the Species page for a complete rundown. Religion Religion is prominent on the Planet. As the gods frequently grant or refuse miracles according to their followers devotion, their hand is often experienced by people at least once in their lifetimes. There are those who question whether the Gods are truly divine, or simply powerful beings that claim such a status, but most people accept their divinity and pray. Check out The Pantheon page for a complete rundown of gods. Homeland Your character's homeland is important, as the culture they grew up in it will change their views on food, soldiers, technology, police and even bathing and sanitation. But the setting has so many cultures, so we've put in a handy guide here to get you started and tantalize you, rather like a travel brochure for made-up-places. * Looking for a classic fantasy setting? Look no further than The Royaume! With flying griffin-mounted paladins, knights in shining armor and a feudal-european setting, it's the perfect place for players looking for that High Fantasy feel. * Something more modern strike your fancy? The Commonwealth is a mixture of early 1900s Europe and Russia, with late 1800s America's Wild West in the Outback. Steam trains, musket rifles, and motorbikes await in this cold northern land. * Perhaps life under the mountains suits you? The Democracy of Terra or the "Terrans", a society of Dwarves, are focussed on mining, smithing, and living under mountains. Perfect for a Dwarven start. * A life of scholarly learning among the Elves, in spiralling towers surrounded by trees... that is the life of The Elven Domain. The oldest surviving civilization in the Northern Continents and the last of the great Ancient Elves, this quiet life surrounded by nature and study has it's appeal. * A fan of honour, ancestors, dragons and the Katana? The Draconic Empire (Dragon no Teikoku) is based on a feudal Japan and Samurai aesthetic, while mixing in certain elements of modern Japan's attitude towards peace and some parts of buddhist cultures from across Asia. Home to Samurai, Ninja and Martial Artists. * Playing a Triton, Tortle or Mermaid? The Undersea Kingdom is home to all of these species. With architecture grown from coral deep under the seas, this setting makes for a unique starting place for your amphibious character. * If scenic blue lagoons and beach vistas are your style, The Nations of Galletia are your answer. this small island chain between the Royaume and the Draconic Empire sees a great deal of trade from both sides. Ruled by the Galletian Trading Company, these islands range from remote out-of-the-way places to large fabulously wealthy cities. * The Wilds are places that haven't allied with any one faction. Comprised of small castles, farmlands and villages, this place ranges in cultural influence depending on what it's closest to. The Wilds are also home to the Wood Elves and others who shun the shackles of a modern large society. Factions A faction might be a good help for getting a character started; Many factions offer education, apprenticeships and training- perfect place to start for a fresh faced young character or an old instructor. And even if you don't want to be a part, they can inspire you in other ways- Maybe your big sister was a Hunter who went missing pursuing a big bounty, you're a descendant of a Braithreach line but have your doubts about joining the order. You always wanted to be one of the Dawn Wardens, or your childhood was influenced by the arrival of an Inquisition force in your hometown. * Faction Military Services- Suggested for: Any ** You learned to fight and wield your weapon for the cause of your homeland, be it the Royaume, Commonwealth, Domain, or Terrans. Although you might not always agree with their methods, and that might have led to you leaving service for the adventuring life, it may have shaped who you became. * Guild of Mages and Enchanters- Suggested for: Wizard, Sorceror ** Home of many wizards, sorcerors and others who play with the forces that define nature, this guild was founded to keep an eye on magic users and serves as a base of operations for many kinds of magical activity. Guildhalls are located in many major cities across the world, and they welcome anyone with Magical Potential. * The Divine Church- Suggested for: Cleric, Paladin ** The widespread religion, it's members range from humanitarian ministers, clerics stationed in churches, Paladins on righteous quests, and even Inquisitors bent on hunting down the worshippers of evil and corrupters of people. * The Inquisition- Suggested for: Cleric, Paladin, Blood Hunter ** A more militaristic and vehement branch of the Divine Church, dedicated to purging heresy from the lands. Violent and prone to viewing their judgements as righteous without question. * The Dawn Wardens- Suggested for: Paladin, Blood Hunter ** A divine order and the original namesake of the Era of Dawn, the Dawn Wardens seek to protect the innocent from the dangers of the world, in particular the Undead and the Demonic. * Guild of Merchants and Caravaneers- Suggested for: Bard, Ranger, Fighter ** Found anywhere someone is willing to pay for goods, this guild was founded by traders, merchants, and innkeepers and deals with prices, good service, and keeping an eye on potentially dangerous customers. As well as being a good starting point for more peaceful characters, the Trader's Guild is known to also hire on guards for caravans- a perfect place for a jobbing adventurer to get their start. * The Cartel- Suggested for: Rogue, Ranger, Bard ** Fancy living on the wrong side of the law? Or trying to escape from that same life? The Cartel is an international criminal organization that lives by the motto "Crime pays very well." From light theft to drug trafficking, The Cartel has it's hands in every seedy operation going. But be careful when betraying them. They don't like that at all. *Guild of Tradesman- Suggested for: Artificer, Any **Okay, not the most glamorous start to an adventuring life, but the international Guild of Tradesman can be a great place for an unassuming hero to start from. Perhaps your muscles are strong from heaving heavy blocks around, or you gained dextrous hands from learning how to whittle ornate patterns into oak furniture. *The Pirate Court- Suggested for: Rogue (Swashbuckler), Monk, Bard **Life on the high seas appeals, but a navy is too regimented? The Pirate Court welcomes captains, sailors, stowaways and the shipwerecked alike! *Monasteries- Suggested for: Monk, Druid **Most common in the Draconic Empire, a variety of monasteries exist. Set up to teach the young and the lost the ways of discipline and self-focus, these monasteries teach monks to harness the Ki through forms of strict regimented training, martial arts, and a focus on the Mind, Body, and Technique working in harmony. Druidic monasteries are typically nature reserves where those who wish can become entuned with nature. *The Hunter's Chance- Suggested for: Ranger, Fighter, Blood Hunter **A guild set up for those who rid the world of monsters and other threats, the Chance pay a hefty bounty to members for slaying high-profile targets. The Chance welcomes any who would take on these bounties, and members will typically go from Hunt Lodge to Hunt Lodge to track down the biggest and most dangerous threat they can find. *The Braithreach Assassins- Suggested for: Rogue (Assassin), Monk, Warlock **A whisper in the dark, do they they truly exist, or are they some fantasy? Some orders seek Chaos, others are true Freedom Fighters, but all oppose tyranny. Assassins who kill targets as assigned by their Mentor. Sometimes for political reasons, other times for more personal or to keep the secrets of the Assassins. A monastic order taught to fight and kill, to die before letting their secrets out. Each sect kept in the dark about the existence and operations of the others, all working towards a common goal. *Sanitarium- Suggested for: Cleric, Warlock, Any **Sanitariums, or Asylums were created to house the mentally unwell and the criminally insane. Or those seen as such. This beginning can give you a lot of options; Are you truly insane, or are you really receiving prophetic visions from an ancient power? Do you work as a Cleric, caring for the unwell the best you can? Were you locked up as part of a plan by some sinister force claiming you were insane to get you out of the way?